


Ridiculously Good Looking

by safeandwarm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Male Model AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safeandwarm/pseuds/safeandwarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac wanted to wreck him, to mar his pretty, pretty face, to make Jackson lose the cool, controlled exterior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculously Good Looking

Isaac didn’t understand the point of doing an ad for a designer and then not wearing anything, let alone any clothing from the fall line which he was supposed to be advertising, but he wasn’t a marketing exec or an art director. No, he was just a lowly model, poked and prodded and powdered within an inch of his life and shoved in front of a camera with the biggest asshole he’d ever met.

Jackson Whittemore was a douchebag. A talented douchebag, but a douchebag nonetheless. Jackson had landed a Versace Campaign when he was sixteen, and he’d walked for Tom Ford and Hugo Boss. And he’d done an editorial in GQ and a cover of Vogue Hommes Japan. His cheekbones were probably insured for a million dollars. He was pretty and talented and he knew it. 

Isaac wanted to wreck him, to mar his pretty, pretty face, to make Jackson lose the cool, controlled exterior, to fuck him with his tongue and fingers and cock. He wanted Jackson to know what it felt like to feel out of control. Because Isaac felt that way every second he spent with Jackson. 

They had met years ago at Scott and Danny’s housewarming party. He’d gotten wasted and could only remember the night in flashes of color and light and noise. Fingers tangled in his hair, pulling tight, and pulling his mouth to another. Fumbling with clothes. An empty room and an empty bed until they had fallen on it. 

And waking up in the morning to find Jackson sneaking out of the bedroom. 

Every time they’ve been in the same room since then Jackson’s made it a point to ignore him, like even acknowledging Isaac’s existence would end with getting fucked. 

Apparently the photographer and art director today were taking a page from Bruce Weber’s Abercrombie and Fitch ad and making the shoot as homoerotic as possible. Isaac’s back was against a wall, and Jackson was plastered to his front, his mouth closer than it had been in years. He couldn’t ignore Isaac now. 

Try as they might though, something wasn’t clicking. If he had to hear, “Jackson, you don’t look like you’re into him” one more time, he was going to lose it. So when, the art director yelled out, “Focus, Jackson,” Isaac grabbed him by the biceps and spun him around, pinning Jackson to the wall and knocking the breath out of him in one smooth move. Isaac pressed in close, angling toward the light, nosing Jackson’s jaw.

“That’s the shot,” he hears distantly, vaguely, over the sound of his own heart, when Jackson finally meets his eyes. And for once, Jackson looks as unsettled as Isaac feels.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for this prompt from the Teen Wolf Ficathon: http://christhemsworth.livejournal.com/614.html?thread=9062#t9062


End file.
